A Light In The Dim Of Darkness
by BretTheBest
Summary: Three years have passed since then. Wars are starting, strange sickeness, dissapearing chocobos, And something even worse is stirring somthing truly horrible. Updated!
1. Chapter 1 : In Time Of Need

Final fantasy ix

A Light in the Dim of Darkness

Chapter 1

In Time of Need

Three years have passed since then. But now is different. An evil force is stirring somewhere in the distance. Old friendships have perished. And time is not going so well. Zidane lived in an old cabin near Chocobo Lagoon. It was nice and secluded. But over the past month hundreds of Chocobo's have been disappearing. Some believe that some ones will use them for war or something eating them. Zidane walked out of his cabin. The light shined on the river stream in front of him. Zidane felt uneasy. He never felt safe anymore. Zidane looked up in the sky. Not a cloud in sight. A chill went Zidane's back. Garnet flashed into his mind. Zidane shook his head. The sun started to fade. Zidane sighed. Meanwhile in Alexandria Garnet prepared for battle. Armed forces were accounted for and they were ready for battle. Garnet studied a picture of a map in her room. "We have to counter attack. Maybe we can come in behind them" Garnet thought to herself. Garnet stood up. Garnet walked out to the balcony. The sun was setting. Garnet looked out over the city. Everything was quiet. Garnet looked far as she could. Terrible thoughts filled her head. Over in the Black Mage Forest, Vivi taught his five kids magic. "Alright ten more minuets then were off to bed" Vivi told his kids. Vivi wished he and his kids were safe. "Times like these were never safe"Vivi thought . Eiko And Amarant lived in Conde Petie. Amarant was sick. A strange sickness was going around. Eiko stood by Amarant"s bed. Eiko walked outside. It was dark. Eiko started to cry.

Suddenly a beam of light shot out from the Evil Forest.

Trouble was starting.


	2. Chapter 2 : The war begins

A Light In The Dim Of Darkness

Chapter 2

The war begins

Garnet couldn't sleep that night." The beaming light, what was it. Enemy forces, super natural". Garnet thought. Garnet paced back and forth her bedroom. Garnet summoned for the commander in chief of armed forces. " Steiner, there you are, listen, gather up some soldiers and head to the evil forces" Garnet said without a breath. "Yes Sir" Steiner said rushing back to his command units." I need comfort, I wonder where He is" Garnet said as she rested her head on her pillow.

Eiko awoke from her sleep. Her eyes widened when she heard something. Eiko walked outside. The town was under attack. Eiko grabbed her flute and ran outside. Eiko played a tune on her flute and summoned Phoenix. The Eidolon flew down and spit fire out of his mouth at the intruders. The sound was painful. Eiko looked around for anybody hurt. Eiko then summoned Carbuncle . " Help anyone in need" Eiko yelled to her. Eiko ran back inside and looked for Amarant. Eiko found him sleeping. She casted shell on him." It looks like we'll have to move again" Eiko said smiling.

Zidane slept well that night. A light drizzle started outside. Zidane was going to gather firewood. Zidane got up and undressed himself. Zidane walked into the river outside. The rain was warm as it touched his skin. When Zidane was done he got dressed and headed into the forest. Zidane started picking up firewood. " Kupo, Hello there , It's me Stiltzkin. I Have a message for your Zidane, It's from Queen Garnet. It reads "_Zidane I need someone to talk to please come to the castle love Garnet" _Stiltzkin announced. "Well that's cool" Zidane replied.

Vivi watched the sun rise. The sound of his kids waking up was the best thing ever. Vivi got up and walked into his kids room. To his astonishment his kids were gone. Vivi walked outside. Vivi couldn't find them. Vivi started panicking, "What am I going to do!" He yelled


	3. Chapter 3 : The Fog

A light in the Dim Of Darkness

Chapter 3

Fog

Vivi walked around and around. His head was spinning. Vivi casted ice and made stairs to see up above the Black Mage Forest. All Vivi could see were trees. In the far off distance Vivi seen something unusual. "Smoke" Vivi thought scratching his head. Vivi casted ice again and made a path towards the smoke. "That isn't smoke, it fog" Vivi said out loud to himself confused. The fog went on and on until he could see no further. " Did My kids go that way "Vivi said watching the fog move faster and faster. Vivi Casted ice again and Just started running across the path of ice. The air became cold. Vivi just kept running. Vivi heard something crack. Vivi looked underneath himself. The ice was breaking. Something was attacking it. Vivi balanced himself out. Suddenly the fell out from beneath him. Vivi started to fall. Vivi casted aero then water to soften the fall. Vivi looked up. It was some type of monster he had never seen before. It had wings and a sharp mouth but it wasn't a dragon. The body was skinny. The color was green and it had three heads. The monster spotted Vivi on the ground. The monster lunged at him. Vivi casted ice. The monster spat out green stuff and the ice dissolved. " Uh oh"

Eiko woke up from the couch. She had fallen asleep watching Aramant. Eiko smiled. Eiko looked out the window. It was pure white outside. " Is it snowing" Eiko said with her mouth open, Eiko couldn't even see the house next to hers. The fog was humid. " Fog, What's it doing here." Eiko said rubbing her eyes. Eiko heard something. Suddenly a crawler jumped out of the fog onto her. "Ahhhh" Eiko Screamed. Eiko pushed it off of her. Eiko grabbed a rock beside her and drove it into the crawler's head. The crawler then ran off. " What are those doing here" Eiko said wiping off the crawler's gut. Eiko walked out into the fog. "Hello, anyone" Eiko said stepping something. She whistled. Nothing responded. Suddenly Eiko heard a huge crash. Her neighbor's house came flying down. The dust made it hard for Eiko to breathe. The dust was un seeable do to the fog. "Eiko coughed. Eiko slipped on a rock and fell on her bottom. Her hand touched something. Eiko looked behind her it was a huge Stilva. It was the biggest one she ever seen. It was bigger than the house it knocked down. Eiko ran toward her house and grabbed her racket and flute. When she went back out it was gone. Eiko looked back and forth. Nothing.

Zidane paced his bags with a few days clothes. All he was taking was a bag. The was air was cold. It had started raining. Zidane put his bag on his boat. The sea was going to be rough he knew he could handle it. Zidane got situated on the boat and started sailing for the Lindblum harbor. The waves were crashing on the side of the boat. Little water got on the boat though. Through about 66 minuets had gone smoothly until the boat hit a bump. It was a such a hard bump that the boat flew up from the water. Zidane looked overboard. There was a huge sea monster with it mouth wide open. Zidane casted slowga, The boat went slow. The Sea monster was barley moving. Zidane ran to the edge of the boat. Then he grabbed a piece of rope and jumped off the side. Zidane pulled his dagger out and drove it into the monsters head. Blood sprinkled out. Zidane pushed his feet off of the monster and made it so that boat would not land on the monster. Finally it turned back to regular time. Suddenly he saw that there were more than one monster in the water,

Garnet twiddled her thumbs. She hadn't heard from Steiner in two days. NO mail. Nothing. Garnet walked to her door. Maybe some nice food will help her relax. Garnet tried the doorknob it wouldn't turn. "Hello" She said confused. Garnet backed away from the door. "Hello, This Isn't funny" Garnet yelled getting annoyed. Garnet Kicked at the door. It didn't even move. "Damn" Garnet mumbled under her breath. Suddenly the balcony door opened. Garnet walked to the balcony. It was quiet, too quiet. Something grabbed her arm. Garnet turned around. It was some man. " Let go of me". Garnet said elbowing him in the stomach. Three more men appeared out of no where. Garnet grabbed a stool by the balcony. Garnet ran towards the guy that grabbed her. She swung at him. The man went flying back. The stool broke in 4 pieces. Garnet grabbed a leg from the chair and swung it at the guy to her left. The man ducked. The guy behind her Tried to grab her. Garnet Kicked him in the nuts. " Hehe" She said throwing the leg at the guy behind her. Garnet went to the balcony and summoned Ark . Garnet jumped off the balcony on her Ark. Garnet flew and flew until she fell asleep on Her Ark.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Beginning

A Light In The Dim Of Darkness

Chapter 4

The Beginning

Garnet opened her eyes. Ark had fallen asleep on a mossy rock. She rubbed her eyes. She summoned back ark. Garnet got of the rock. Garnet looked around .There were just trees. Suddenly a blast of fire came through the trees. Garnet fell back. A Huge monster came flying out of the trees. Garnet readied her racket. Garnet ran over to a tree. There was a small hole in it. She put herself in it. Suddenly Vivi popped out of no where. " What are you doing here Dagger" Vivi said behind her. " Uh I don't know" replied Garnet. "So what do you suppose we do"? Asked Vivi. " Wait here till it's gone". Replied Garnet. " Sounds good to me" Vivi said as he casted ice around the hole so the dragon couldn't see them.

Eiko caught her breath. " Where is that thing" Eiko mumbled under her breath. Eiko walked down the foggy street. "Hello, Hello, anyone "She yelled. Suddenly a huge ball of fire came tumbling down towards her. The Stilva had casted firaga. Eiko flew back. "Are you all right" Called a voice from behind Eiko. She looked up. Freya came flying down. Freya threw her spear into the ground. She landed on it. Freya flipped off. " Come on" Freya yelled running towards the Stilva. Eiko casted holy the same time Freya struck the beast. " Heavenly thrust" Freya yelled as she struck the enemy. The Stilva had perished. "Thanks, so what are you doing here anyway" Eiko called to Freya.

Zidane looked at all three of the monsters in the water. Zidane ran to the harpoon It shot it at the monster closest to him. The monster yelled out a blood curdling scream. Zidane pulled the monster up. He stuck his dagger in it an cut him open. A horn sounded. Zidane turned around. A boat called "Q.Q. Master Chef" came towards him. Quina Quen popped on the boats deck. Quina smiled dove into the sea. Zidane yelled at her to stop. Quina kept swimming. When Quina came upon a sea monster she too out a huge fork and dove it into the monster. The monster squealed. Then again she jabbed it. It finally died. The other monster swam off. Quina climbed up the ladder Zidane had thrown for her. Quina carried the huge sea monster up. Quina dug her fork in it and started eating. Quina gave a thumbs up to Zidane. The "Q.Q." left. "Wait, Zidane called out. "Want some" Quina asked.

Review to get 5th Chapter


	5. Chapter 5: Freya & Eiko I

A Light in the Dim of Darkness

Chapter 5

Freya and Eiko

I

Eiko sat down next to Freya. They were sitting upon a hill. They started up at the fog. " So why are you here" Eiko asked looking up at the sky. " I heard that somewhere up here, by Conde Petie, that there was a legendary lance, from an ancient Burmecian king". Freya exclaimed. " I see, well I haven't lived here to long. We just moved up here for a break, I guess. Well anyway I'm not to sure of what you talking bout. I'm sorry" Eiko replied. " That's okay. This may be a heavy burden but will you help me look for it. It is rumored to be here somewhere here or by the outskirts. Somewhere no one dares to go". Freya told Eiko.

Eiko stared at Freya. " Noman.?" Eiko questioned. "That's it" Freya replied. "That's where the rumored Iffa Flower is. Aramant is sick and they said that flower could reverse it. I was to afraid to go by myself." Eiko said getting a little exciting." Sounds like we have some exploring to do" Freya said getting up. " Yep we sure do." Eiko said wholeheartedly.

Eiko ran over to her house. Eiko walked inside. Eiko went to Aramant" I'll help you, I promise. I won't let you down. I promise you" Eiko said as she put his hand to hers. Eiko went to the cupboard and pulled out some food for Aramant. She sat the stuff down on the table. Eiko grabbed a couple of potions. Eiko put them on the nightstand by Aramant's bed. " I promise" Eiko called as she went through the door."

All righty then" Eiko yelled out to Freya. Freya came running up behind her. Freya smiled. "Which way" Freya asked. "That way" Eiko pointed to the dirt trail leading away from town. " Mkay looks good" Freya said winking to Eiko.


	6. Chapter 6: Garnet & Vivi I

A Light in the Dim of Darkness

Chapter 6

Vivi And Garnet

I

Vivi looked at Garnet. Even though in a small cramped space, he thought that it was nice to see Garnet again. The ice finally had melted and they walked out of the tree. The dragon was out of sight. He looked around, he

realized what he was doing, he sat down. " What's wrong?" Garnet had said putting her hand on Vivi's shoulder. " My kids, they've disappeared" Vivi said quietly. Garnet was quiet. " I'm sure we can find them" Garnet said

looking at him, smiling.

" I think we should head back to my castle, then we'll send a search and rescue team for your kids" Garnet said walking towards the castle, or she thought. Vivi was quiet, it sounded good and all, but he wanted to find

them for himself. Vivi made a walkway of ice, so they could get back to the castle faster…

They finally made it to the Castle, all the bandits were gone, and Garnet realized that she still

had to prepare for war. She sent Vivi to go have a good dinner, while she made the final arrangements for their counterattack on enemy forces.

When Vivi was done eating he walked up to Garnet's room. He walked up to the door, to military men had just left the room. Vivi had opened the door quietly. He saw Garnet by the balcony, staring at the sky. He walked up

behind her. He hugged her. Garnet smiled. Garnet wiped away a tear from her eye. " I've sent a specialist group out, to try and find your kids" Garnet said quietly. Vivi hugged even harder. He let go and smiled at her.

"Is it all right if I spent the night on your couch?" Vivi asked smiling. " Sure, you didn't even have to ask" Garnet said grabbing Vivi's hand, she held it and smiled" Good night" She said walking over to her bed. " Good night"

Vivi replied.


End file.
